


[Podfic] jagyc by mochaaaa

by mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Podficcer, Transphobia, Unsafe Binding Practices, din says trans rights, light UST, touch starved corin, trans mlm author, trans!corin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: "Fine. But… let me explain myself, okay?" The Mandalorian gave a slight head tilt, trying to mask his intrigue, but quickly responded. "Okay."Slowly, he pulled the blood-soaked shirt off of his torso. He was so exposed. There was no way to know the Mandalorian's reaction through the helmet, but he felt the man's eyes on his body- namely, the tight, black garment that extended about halfway down his midsection.Swallowing thickly, he finally spoke. "I- I wasn't exactly born a man. I'm sorry for not telling you until now. If you want me to..." He trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. If you want me to leave, I understand. To never be around him or the kid again.Corin knew the Mandalorian understood what it meant. How could he not? There'd been whispers of his kind all across the galaxy, of those who were born one way and lived another. Every culture had stories.Few of them good.-Corin is a trans man.He gets injured, and Din has to treat him....Maybe Corin was wrong to assume Din would react negatively.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] jagyc by mochaaaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jagyc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398154) by [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa). 



> jagyc - [JAH-geesh] - Mando'a - male
> 
> This podfic is a birthday gift for my dear, dear friend mochaaaa, who wrote this fic for the Mandorin fandom in January of 2020, nearly a year ago now. As a fellow trans creator, I was always so happy that this fic existed and I love his trans!Corin series. Thank you for being you and all you write and do- please accept my token of appreciation in this podfic. Enjoy!

**Text:** [jagyc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398154)

 **Author:** [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa)

**Credits:**

Narrator: mxartbotboy

 **Length:** 14 minutes

 **Download:** [mp3](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/32/items/jagyc/jagyc.mp3) (right click and 'save as')


End file.
